


Heatwave

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Heatwave, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Britain's heatwave has kept Robert and Aaron awake...





	Heatwave

The windows in their bedroom are wide open, but Aaron’s whole body is clammy and hot. He pushes his feet out from the bedsheets and escapes their restrictive heat, still not believing that Robert hadn’t wanted to change their winter duvet. It should have been changed two days ago when the heatwave had first started with temperatures reaching 31 degrees. But Robert had complained about his feet always feeling cold, had given Aaron one of his wounded looks and Aaron had been a goner. Then Robert had started undressing him, complaining that he had too many clothes on, and thoughts of the winter duvet had been forgotten as his husband had aligned their bodies just before entering him. 

Aaron tries to turn, to find a position that can cool his body down, but nothing seems to be working. In the distance he hears the low rumble of thunder and hopes that it can clear the air. He has an early scrap run in Newcastle in the morning; he wills for the heat to become more manageable so that he can get back to sleep. After a few minutes of turning his pillow over and plumping it up to create more support for his head, he lets out a sigh. 

“Are you alright?” Robert asks through the darkness, a hand resting on Aaron’s stomach. 

“It’s too hot.”

“I know.”

“So can we at least get rid of the winter duvet?”

“With pleasure,” Robert says, kicking off his side of the covers so that they fall on the floor at the end of the bed. His hand then returns to Aaron’s stomach, hot and fiery as he draws invisible circles on the skin. 

Robert’s aware of what that touch does to him, of how it awakens the fire that is always bubbling under the surface, of how the correct combination of eagerness and indifference from his husband can create a whirlwind of passion and want in him. And it seems that tonight Robert is all for lighting that touch paper and taking advantage of Aaron’s passion for him. His fingers trail down Aaron’s thigh, gently parting it. 

The touch makes Aaron purr with want. Robert’s touching every ounce of skin on his body but avoiding the one place Aaron is so desperate to be caressed. He reaches out to feel his husband’s bare chest, feels disappointment surge in his stomach that the darkness of the room won’t allow for him to follow Robert’s dusting of freckles. Instead, his hands move from chest to arm until he finds the hand that is moving up and down his thigh. The one that is avoiding his growing erection. He tries to guide Robert’s fingers towards it, as his husband’s complete avoidance stalls the breath from leaving his chest. Knows it won’t return until his thirst for his husband is quenched with his body on repeat. Sod an early night and lots of sleep. He’ll just have to be tired tomorrow morning and put up with the heat right now. Anything for that addictive touch from his husband. 

Robert rolls over and presses his lips against the moist hair at Aaron’s temple, while removing his hand entirely from Aaron’s thigh. “All in good time. You have to be patient.” The flirty undertones are not lost on Aaron and make him tremble with pleasure. 

“Is that a promise?”

“I’m a man of my word.”

He turns his body towards Robert’s, feels his husband’s breath on his skin, isn’t aware who moves in first but doesn’t care. His lips are blistering with the intensity of their kisses. Pulling Robert in should be uncomfortable in the sweltering heat, but he has to feel every inch of their skin touching. He threads his hands through Robert’s hair, feeling their heartbeats thudding together, laboured breaths and erections twitching against each other. 

His husband slips his hands underneath Aaron’s pyjama bottoms, grabs onto his bum cheeks, parts them slightly and - 

Oh, God! That finger… wow! That finger. No, those fingers. 

Aaron tries so hard to remember his name, to remember to continue taking breaths in and out, but he can’t help it. “You know…” The pleasure stops him in his tracks. 

“I know what?” Robert whispers into his mouth. He’s sure if the bedroom was bright and well lit that he would see that mischievous glint in Robert’s eyes and that arrogant, but oh-so-fuckingly charming, grin on his face. 

“You know that…” He doesn’t even finish his sentence because he’s pushing Robert onto his back, tugging down both their pyjama bottoms before rubbing their stiffness and lips together.

It doesn’t take very long before Aaron is lubed up, pushing himself inside Robert’s tight hole and they’re moving with a ferocity that draws sweat and moans of delight from their bodies. Gone is the worry of the heat because they’re making a furnace of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments is greatly accepted. :-)


End file.
